King Under The Moutain and his little Princess
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: (yeah bad title DX) well this is a story if I ever meet Smaug (yeah I'm a ganfirl sorry) so yeah enjoy R&R please


I was getting ready for bed tonight, I was watching the hobbit over and over again enjoying the great story and characters. I was also hoping to my favorite character smaug, the great the magnficent. The king uder the moutain. I sighed ad covered myself up ready to get some sleep tonight. I closed my eye's and was ready for a dreamless sleep.

I was sleeping peacefully breathing in and out until I heard a huge soud from next to me, I turned and saw a nose...a dragons nose. Steam was coming out then more gold coins came down falling towards my feet. My tank top was falling off cause the strapes were not on well. Then I saw an eye lid closed, I was breathing fast holding my chet were my heart is. Then I waited for something to happen...the eye lid opened to see a burning fire like eye staring at me. I gasped breathing in and out...Smaug. I heard him growl softly seeing me how I was in his cave. I was motionless and scared yet happy to see my favorite character. Then the head started to move and lift up as the sky was showering with gold coins and falling ontop of me. I shelid myself from the hard coins that were worthless to me. I looked up to see his full head looking down at me. Smaug had a blank experision on his face looking down at me, I stood up carefully holding my hand out showing him I mean no harm.  
"Great Smaug," I said softly  
I heard a snort from him then he brought his head towards me and looking at me with his burning eye's. Those beautiful eye's...the beauty, grace, destruction.  
"who are you?" he asked  
so they were right...he would sound like sherlock holmes. I did say nothing, he was waitng for answer though. I put my hands around me holding my tanktop on me.  
"your beautiful," I whispered  
Smaug paused looking at me though he did seemed flattered at the comment, Smaug then made a sly smile chuckling "I see you are no harm to me and my belongning's," he said "tell me what is your name, you know mine,"  
"oh," I said "My name is Millie lord Smaug," I cursited to the dragon showing respect to him so he does not fry me or anything.  
Smaug was again suprised and flattred that a human shows respect to a powerful creature knowing it's power and wits. Smaug sniffed at me softly then smelling my hair, I was scared and he could probably could smell my fear. Smaug chuckled again "your scared I see," he said "what is it your afraid of?...that I am a monster and I kill without mercy, or I might know you are lying to me or...your just a cowards,"  
"no great one," I said looking down "I am afriad to dishouner your kind and preenses...for you have great power and intellagence thatI could not outwit,"  
Smaug lifted my head with a single talon looking at my face, I could hear the coins clatter from underhis feet when he moves. He studied my face then he turned me around 2 times then I faced him again. I looked at him knowing I might die...I dropped down to him ready to await my fate. Smaug looked at me confused.  
"what in te world are you doing," he asked  
I looked at him :are you going to kill me?" I asked  
"whay would I do that?" he asked " I see no reason killing you...though I can not let you wander out into the world telling about my treasure,"  
"so I'm...your prisnor?" I asked  
"not exactly...more like a compainone," he said  
I stood up to my feet adn touched his nose "you mean like...a friend?" I asked "and your lonly right?"  
"yes...I have no one to talk to except to the gold who could not satisfy my needing," Smaug said " come here," he said bekoning toward me with his talon.  
I obyed as I did he setted me onto his side, I looked at him embrassed sitting my his side, though I was enjoying it but...I was still afraid. Smaug lowards his head onto the gold floor looking at me with his half closed eye's bored.  
"so um...what would you like me to do?" I asked  
Smaug opened his eye's fully at me he lifted his head a little "I remember that I did not want you wearing your clothes" he said  
"why not?" I asked  
"well if you are staying," he said "you have to look nice,"  
"oh," I said "very well then,"  
"come," he said bringing his huge massive body up walking towards a chest. I stood up and tried to keep up but I have to run to get to him, I was runiing but when I slipped and screamed falling down a larg mouatain of gold then I fell with an umph and a clang. I shook my head and looked up to see Smaug looking down at me trying not to laugh but he laughed anyway, I frowned crossing my arms and my tank top was falling off but what more worse could happen is that my right strap onto my tanktop is broken. I gasped holding it hoping my chest (or my whole chest)was not showing. Smaug reached out holding a mirth back and scooped me up with his huge paw also having gold under me. He then setted me next to the chest softly then opened it to see alot of dress's. I was in awe, there were so many colors like te rainbow and all of the colors are beautiful. I looked at Smaug.  
"do I have to wear a dress?" I asked  
"unless you want to wear your clothing that seems about to wore out?" he said trying to not laugh again  
I sighed and looked through the dress's. There were so many that was beautiful. I looked at them folding them when I was done and looking at the next one. Then I saw this red one that caught my eye (yeah go figure) I picked it up. The dres reminded me of picture I once saw, it had layers and there was a cokcer around he stop that holds the dress up. Smaug looked at what I was looking at he smiled approving the chose (don't ya know). Iooked at him then said "um do you mind if you could turn around and I can changed quickly, no tricks I promise," I said  
He lift an eye crest supisuoes then turned around stting on his haunches. I turned around just incase if he did turn. I left my shorts on but took my tank top off and slipped the dress on. Smaug was tempted to turn around and check if I was lying but he was a civilzed beast.  
"alright you may look now," I said  
Smaug turned to see I was wearing the red dress. He smiled and was in awe as I twirled around in the dress as my skirt was flowing in the air. I then cirsited to Smaug.  
"it is an hourner to be in your company my lord," I said  
Smaug chuckled then bowed down himself "it is my pleasure sweet lady," he said  
I looked at him blushing real hard as my cheeks were growing hot, I turnd away embrassed, Smaug noticed then looked at me.  
"are you alright my dear?" he asked. I said nothing holding my chest, Smaug made a sly smile and turn me around with his Talon seeing my face shy and emmbrassed. I was looking away trying not to laugh, as he kept moving my face with his talon playfully "daw," Smaug cooed "it seems we are shy in front of the beast,"  
"oh you," I said looking away giggling Smaug started laughing himself as he then nuzzled his face on to mine. I was having a giggling fit as his cheek scales tickled my face. I then I pushed him away laughing trying to breath in air. I then looked at Smaug and saw my reflection onto his eye. I blushed again and hid my face and curled into a ball.  
"ah ah ah," he said "I want to see your face," he said nudgeing my head "come on now"  
I turned to look at him then I hid my face again giggling. Smaug chuckled as he then purred and laid onto the floor of gold coins as he made a puppy dog face.  
"may Smaug see the pretty face with redness onto her warm cheeks," Smaug cooed purring  
"no you'll make me more embrassed then ever and you'll only tease me even more," I said giggling.  
"that's the fun of it sweet lady, now come one...please," he said curling around me.  
I sighed and looked at him and saw him looking at my eye's. Smaug carefully used his Talon to touch my face softly. He can not remeber when the last time he was happy other than having this gold. I softly rubbed his nose as I went closer towards him. Smaug purred more louder that it echoed in the caves. I laid my head ont Smaugs head and moaned softly happt to be by his side. Smaug closed his eye's and purred alot more. I looked at him as Smaug opened an eye to see me smiling at him.  
"Smaug?" I aksed softly  
"yes sweet one," he answered softly  
"would you like to hear a song?" I asked "I hear dragons love music and they sing wonderfully,"  
Smaug smiled and curled himself around me more closer "sing away then little nighting gale,"  
I blushed more harder and was trying to find a song that would be understanding and I remebered a song I heard of.  
"and,"Smaug said "may you dance also...I know it sounds silly but...I like to see the human culture how they dance,"  
"oh...okay," I said standing up dusting my skirts, I looked down at the gold under my feet hoping it would not make me fall. I cleared my throat and then began the frist notes.  
"Dancing bears painted wings, things I almost remember," I was swaying back and forth holding my skirts "and a song somone sings, once upon a december, someone hold me safe and warm, horses parnce through a sliver storm, figures dance gracefully, across my memories,"then I twirled around then I arche my back as my my fingers slithy touches the ground then I lifted up as I kept twirling around. "someone hold me safe and warm, horses parnce through a sliver storm, figures dance gracefully, across my memories, gfar away long ago glowing dim as an Ember things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember," then I closed my eye's breathing in "and a song someone sings...Once upon a December,"


End file.
